ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Angry Birds X/Tropes/Characters
Characters - The Flock in General *Hair-Trigger Temper: Wouldn't be an Angry Birds adaptation without it. Bomb in particular has a really short fuse. *Badass Crew - The Flock themselves. *Adaptation Species Change - Downplayed. Though retaining their Toons-esque designs, the Flock are all different types of birds in this continuity. Bomb is a Greater Antillean Bullfinch, Matilda is a Leghorn Hen, Hal is an Emerald Toucanet, Chuck is an American Goldfinch/Woodpecker hybrid, Stella is a Bourke's Parakeet, The Blues are Mountain Bluebirds, Red and Terence are Northern Cardinals, Ruby is a Summer Tanager, Silver is a Peale's Falcon, and Tony is a Blue-Gray Tanager *Color-Coded Characters - The Flock each have their own associated color: Black for Bomb, ceriseish white for Matilda, green for Hal, yellow for Chuck, pink for Stella, orange for Bubbles, azure, cerulean, and sky blue for Jay, Jake, and Jim, respectively, maroon for Terence, red for, well, Red, gray for Silver, amaranth for Ruby, turquoise for Frost, and cyan for Tony. *Flight - A permanent power The Flock magically developed when they get launched by the slingshot. *Berserk Button - This is based on the Angry Birds series (Angry Birds, Angry Birds 2, Angry Birds Space, and Angry Birds Seasons), after all, and stealing their eggs awards Edgar their wrath, as usual. Terence is the most ticked off in the show. *Toon - The Flock can qualify in this trope. Also justified, because their anatomy is too divergent. *Toon Physics - The Flock have this with Chuck amplified up to 11 *Properly Paranoid - When the Piggies first come to the island, all the birds are charmed by them. But Bomb, Hal, Jay, Chuck, Stella, Red, and Matilda are the only ones who are suspicious of Edgar's true intentions when he arrived. Sure enough, their hunches turn out to be correct when he steals their eggs. *Leitmotif - When they're in combat, each bird has a variation of the traditional Angry Birds theme. Bomb has Reggae, Matilda has Psychedelic, Hal has Country, Chuck has a chaotic tune employing tubas, clarinets, flutes, cymbals, and cowbells, befitting his screwy nature, Stella has Hip-hop, Bubbles has Classical, The Blues has Jazz, Terence has Opera, Red has Funk, Ruby has Flamenco, Silver has Techno, Tony has Electronic Bomb All of the Other Reindeer - This show gives him a backstory on what he was like before the arrival of the pigs — he was one of the few birds in a peaceful island community who had a Hair-Trigger Temper, but the other birds kindly treated him with respect for it and shrug his anger issues off. The Leader/The Strategist - Unlike previous incarnations of Angry Birds, Bomb is the leader of the Flock. He has shown elements of levelheadedness and mastermind when strategizing how best to attack the pigs. Hair-Trigger Temper - In Angry Birds X, he is depicted as having this, which turned him into a very grumpy bird in a peaceful island community. He blows up even when he sees or hears a Bat Credit Card! The Anti-Grinch - Albeit a calm one. Bomb has turned into this after he realizes that The Flock is trying to tell him that Christmas is about being with your friends and family, giving, and being kind to others rather than just presents, seeing that his adopted parents will be proud, and they actually are. He still loves Christmas to this day. Continuity, much? And he's a rare example of how the Anti-Grinch didn't ruin Christmas. Adorkable - Surprisingly, he shows shades of this in this show. Whenever around Matilda, he gets all stuttery. It's endearing. Badass Baritone - Helps that he's voiced by John DiMaggio Heterosexual Life-Partners - with Red and Chuck Large Ham - He's voiced by John DiMaggio, but with a more bombastically suave tone. Jerk with a Heart of Gold - With his heart of gold more prominent. Sure, he's a grouch around the edges, but he's a nice person once you get to know him. The Grinch - He doesn't get much more pessimistic towards Christmas at first until he realizes that Christmas means a bit more than presents. In fact, his morning routine in "A Birdy Morning" and the beginning of ABX: The Fine-Feathered Movie has Bob Malone's rendition of You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch. Gadgeteer Genius - He may not be an inventor, but he can make some very interesting gadgets and crazy machines In How Bomb Stole Christmas, Bomb is able to make a VTOL rocket-powered, flying sleigh out of the Shred Sled from Angry Birds Go! How the Character Stole Christmas - Ever since he was a hatchling, Bomb spent most of his childhood in an kind, nurturing orphanage with no one to celebrate Christmas until he's adopted to his parents (his adopted father being a Greater Antillean Bullfinch and his adopted mother being a Mountain Quail). Years later, he tries to steal it for everyone, in order to get peace and quiet, but then rescues it when he finally understands the "true meaning of Christmas". Supporting Leader Friend to All Living Things - He's friends with the birds and "speaks for the eggs". Hair-Trigger Temper - Tends to have this. He blows up even when one of his beserk buttons are pushed Pre-Explosion Glow - When he glows, take cover! All-Loving Hero - He's very caring that he gives the rest of the Flock (including himself and the pigs) the credit. Interspecies Romance - He has dated Matilda, a hen, many times. Ambiguous Disorder - Bomb has I.E.D., short for Intermittent Explosive Disorder, not the behavioral disorder characterized by explosive outbursts of anger and violence, the behavioral disorder characterized by exploding like an actual bomb. True Companions - With Matilda and Red. Took a Level in Badass - When he and his flock go on epic adventures, he can be a badass when they need him. Catch Phrase - "Birds of the feather, FLOCK TOGETHER!" Big, Bulky Bomb - The name says it all. Adaptation Personality Change - Instead of a laid-back, relaxed bullfinch, Bomb is very much smooth, grumpy, dorky, fun-loving, yet occasionally motivating. Undying Loyalty - His adopted family's motto is they meant what they said and they said what he meant and a bullfinch is faithful 100 percent. Captain Superhero - Has this in his superhero alter ego name "Captain Firebomb". Cartoon Bomb - His appearance and design says it all, he is shaped like a bomb and acts like one too. Well-Intentioned Extremist - Another reason why he hates Christmas and tries to steal it, each year, Every Cartoon Cartoon disrupt his tranquil solitude with their increasingly bigger, brighter, and louder celebrations. Boisterous Bruiser - In ABX, he can be enthusiastic at times. The Hero - Once he's less grumpy, he's more heroic and kind. Berserk Button - He has four that set him off. • Never steal the eggs if you don't want him flying after your hide. • Never call him a coward. • Don't get him started with the Bat Credit Card. • As shown in Angry Birds X: The Fine-Feathered Movie, he gets a bit annoyed when Cartoon Network shows nothing but Teen Titans Go! all day Papa Wolf - He's caring and protective of the eggs, to the point of going berserk over Edgar, Marf, and Frank stealing them. So are all of the other birds, but some episodes illustrate that Bomb, Matilda, Hal, Ter, Tony, Red, Ruby, and Jay are the most serious about the eggs' safety unless there's no threat, while Chuck, Bubbles, Jake, Jim, Stella, Frost, and Silver would rather goof off unless the eggs are actually threatened. Not Afraid Of You - In the series finale, instead of being consumed with fear like the pigs, good ol' Bomb is so fuelled with courage and justice that he freed his members of the flock and run towards Don Bacon (in his true form). Badass Baritone - John DiMaggio's voice for him is more gruff than his Jake the Dog voice, and even more charismatic. Official Couple - Him and Matilda. Yeah, you read that right. Love Redeems - In Bomb's First Date, When Bubbles snoops around in his house, he finds out that he lives alone and correctly deduce that he's so grumpy all the time because he's lonely. To help him, he sets him up on a date with Matilda to make him happier. And it works—he's in such a good mood that he gives him a bag of candy and thanks him for helping him. Awww. Trademark Favorite Food - Strawberry Ice Cream, Matilda's Famous Stew, and Rice Wine Matilda Adaptational Attractiveness - Her human counterpart and Gem form makes her much more attractive. Hartman Hips - She seems to like hers, despite being an egg-shaped chicken. In the human universe and Steven Universe universe, Matilda has slightly wide hips in both her human counterpart and gem form. More noticeable in these universes, due to her tendency to sway her hips while moving. What can Bomb say, she's got some nice hips that she loves to sashay around in these universes. Berserk Button - Besides the egg theft, it's impossible to make her very angry. But do not mock her, insult her family, or make fun of her species, and don't even mess with her garden either. Marf and Frank learned it the hard way The Matchmaker - She's basically like this when it comes to Valenswine's Day. Trademark Favorite Food - Fruit Salad Beware the Nice Ones - Underneath her zen, sweet, motherly, and peaceful personality, lies a ferocious temper that even Hal, Chuck, and Stella fear. Clucking Funny - She has a chicken coop at her house, despite being one. I Resemble that Remark - She doesn't necessarily hates chicken jokes. Sure, she gets annoyed by them, but she doesn't get hurt by them or hates them. Girly Bruiser - She can be peaceful and zen, but she is able to beat up beefy pigs three times her size using her egg bombs Ass Kicks You - Not only she retains her Egg Bomb ability, but she has a new ability that is an equivalent to Peach's Peach Bomber. When it comes to combat, she can force the Bad Piggies with a rump bump. Cock-a-Doodle Dawn - She's a chicken after all. Took a Level in Kindness - As The Flock got better with more members, she begins to be more kinder, honest, and sympathetic to Bomb and the others. Is This What Anger Feels Like? - She's never been angry in her whole life and she's calming down birds ever since she was a little hatchling. Until Frank called her a scaredy pacifist chicken, she started to get really angry, does a rump bump on him, and throws her egg bombs at him Burning with Anger - "Rage-tilda" has flame motifs on her cheeks and tail. Beauty, Brains and Brawn - The Beauty to Stella's Brawn and Ruby's Brains. Deuteragonist Love Interest - Matilda becomes Bomb's love interest after their first date Mama Bear - If The Blues, The Eggs, and Bubbles are in danger, she will do everything she can to get them out safely. Butt Cannon - When in combat, Matilda can lay her egg bombs and throw them at her enemies. The Medic - She qualifies as she's sometimes shown doing some healing, albeit on The Flock. Reality Warper - When she gets 9,223,372,036,854,775,808% angry, she tears the very fabric of time, space, and reality apart. For the sake of humanity, it's better that she doesn't lose her temper. Daddy's Girl - She is respected by her dad, even if she's with her love interest, Bomb Supreme Chef - Seems to be this, though, unlike her Toons counterpart where she is a Lethal Chef, her cooking is magnificent and it tastes good, as she uses "new-age" cooking techniques, which many birds understand and like. Speaks Fluent Animal - Her special talent is communicating with (non-avian) animals on a different level than most birds and pigs. Heterosexual Life-Partners - with Ruby and Stella Odd Couple - With Bomb. Matilda is the peaceful bird of Piggy Island, of course. Only Sane Woman - She's the calmest bird of the Flock, as she can calm her fellow birds down Hal The Alliance - He made one with Chuck and Stella called "The Challa Bunch" Adorkable - Oh yes. He's a very inventive toucan whose easy-going and happy-go-lucky personality is loved by the fans. Awesome Aussie - His family is Australian, what did you expect. Straight Man - Hal is the Straight Man to Chuck, Bubbles, and the minion pigs in the entire show. Adaptational Badass - In the Summer Pignic short, he is shown to be an extremely clumsy and goofy character, but in this iteration, he's more capable of fighting pigs with his powers. Adaptation Personality Change - While retaining his easy-going nature, Hal is much more intellectual, clever, sensible, reliable, and inventive Berserk Button - Don't call him an idiot, just don't. Bait-and-Switch - Gloriously subverted in his debut in the series premiere, which shows what looks like a silhouetted Hal coming in Matilda's anger management class... only for it to be Golly Gopher wearing a Hal costume. Then as Golly is laughing at his own prank, the real Hal appears behind him and smacks him away with his beak. Friend to All Children - With some exceptions, Hal seems to have a soft spot for kids. He's even a father figure for Bubbles Good Parents - Along with his parents, he's a good father figure to Bubbles. Big "SHUT UP!" - After Chuck and Stella try to determine what the Mighty Eagle's call is using annoying sounds, Hal just ends it all. Smart People Wear Glasses - Despite not wearing any at all, the yellow circles around Hal's eyes can act similar to glasses. If the Flock are in the MLP universe or the Beach City Universe, the yellow circles would transform into round circular yellow glasses. Cheshire Cat Grin - In the most pleasant way, he grins when he's happy. Badass Bookworm - The brains of the Flock and an effective weapons' expert. Beak Attack - Hal fortunately catches his target (because of his own boomerang effect), but literally pierces through a wooden statue of the Donald Trump-like pig on his way back with his long beak, while seeing it tumbling down. Outside of that, The show, The Angry Birds Movie and original game mostly avert the use of this trope. Let's Get Dangerous! - Passive fury is his default temperament, but this trope kicks in whenever he gets really peeved. Brains and Brawn - He is the brains to Chuck's brawn. Gadgeteer Genius - That said, his inventions have displayed a noted tendency to either succeed or literally blow up in his face. Odd Friendship - Is somehow friends with a screwy American Goldfinch and an tomboyish Bourke's Parakeet, while having a father figure to a Bullock's Oriole obsessed with sweets. Chuck Screwy Squirrel - Up to 11. Unlike Angry Birds Toons where he's a Jerkass, he acts as an MGM esque screwball character. Ambiguously Bi - Chuck doesn't have an obvious gay crush on Mighty Eagle, but rather has a fondness of him, but, after Edgar and the pigs steal the eggs, he is quick to suggestively suggest that Stella should mate with him to replace the stolen eggs. Super Speed - Chuck is a famous super-speeder. He's faster than Blurr from Transformers: Animated, Sonic The Hedgehog, Hammy from Over the Hedge, Road Runner, and especially his movie incarnation Character Development - Unlike the rest of the flock, who are likeable to begin with, he started out being an egotistical smug screwy arrogant Jerkass Con Man in the first three episodes, then he became a wacky Jerk with a Heart of Gold, and by the second half of Season 1 and onward, he becomes a likeable goofy, screwy, comedic, well-meaning, and mischievous Karmic Trickster. Nice Guy - Despite being a screwy crazy goofball, he always does everything he can to help and protect his friends and family. Jerk with a Heart of Gold - Chuck has his gold heart polished to a higher degree than the Angry Birds Toons incarnation of the character. Despite his flaws, he genuinely cares about his friends and the safety of the eggs. Whenever Chuck does good deeds for others, there's usually some selfless motive behind his rough edges. Hating on Monday - Chuck absolutely LOATHES and FEARS Mondays, even more than he hates green beans, it's a day where everything (anvils, safes, grand pianos, etc.) is going to fall on him. Sound-Effect Bleep - After Chuck realizing that Edgar stole the eggs again, Chuck's reaction is completely drowned out by a loud, foghorn-style blare. All several seconds of it, especially funny if you can read his all-too-visible lip movements. Cluster F-Bomb - He tends to go on very loud, very eloquant censored swearing fits, enough to make Blanc blush. In fact, his swears are censored by just about every conceivable sound effect but the standard bleep. Large Ham - A classic example to how Chuck lives up to his screwy nature! Moreso than Hal at that. Cheshire Cat Grin - Chuck's face breaks into a suspicious smile when he first hits on his scheme to pull harmless, yet humorous pranks on the Flock, that it approaches a full-on Slasher Smile. Berserk Button - Out of all the Flock, He has five craziest berserk buttons which will make him fly into a whirlwind of rage. Don't give him speed tickets (which will merely annoy him), don't insult his girlfriend, Stella, and, most importantly, don't mess with his flock or his species! Beware the Silly Ones - He's a screwball with some screws loose in the show, but when he got pushed too far for his own insanity, he becomes a triggered-happy slapstick maniac. Toon - Chuck is the only one of his kind who acts like a screwy cartoon character Toon Physics - Along with The Flock, Chuck has many toony abilities no other bird is capable of. Aww, Look! They Really Do Like Each Other - Chuck and Stella have very different personalities, and when the series started, they couldn't stand one another. But when he saves her in the nick of time from falling down a cliff, Stella starts blushing, to the point of asking Chuck if he's a nice guy. Chuck neurotically tries to deny it, but calms down to admit it. Stella smothers him with kisses, as a thanks for saving her. Beta Couple - With Stella. A Day in the Limelight - 50 percent of Chuck-centered episodes are fantastic Two Voices, One Character - When he's doing cartoon impressions, numerous voice actors, most notably Charles Fleischer and Charlie Adler, can do his impressions. Expy - He's a mix of Daffy Duck, Screwy Squirrel, Woody Woodpecker, and Roger Rabbit. Dirty Coward - A self-confessed "craven little coward", though will occasionally defy his fears if promises of fame and fortune are brought into the situation. Does Not Like Spam - He hates green beans. In fact, eating a green bean might cause him to change colors and gag before he turns bright red and his cheeks inflate, then suddenly shoots his head towards the ceiling, culminating with an earpiercing squeal that breaks all windows in the vicinity. Keet - Full stop. The fact that he's voiced by William Salyers helps. Motor Mouth - Running is not the only thing he does fast in this cartoon. He speaks very rapidly — not quite as rapidly as his Angry Birds Movie incarnation, in that it's slightly easier to follow exactly what he's saying, and he's capable of slowing down on certain words or sentences for emphasis or clarity. Chick Magnet - He's dating Stella, and he flirts with Yellow Pearl during their journeys in Beach City. Wild Take - He would frequently do wild takes when he sees Stella singing and dancing or when something good or bad happens to him or his flock. The Cuckoolander Was Right - When he predicts things that Ter believes they aren't true, it comes true Constructive Criticism - When the pigs and the birds complain about his comedy, what does he do you may ask? He tries his very best to improve it with good results. Screams Like a Little Girl Plucky Comic Relief - Usually depicted as cheerful, friendly and the resident jokester. Butt Monkey - Chuck is sometimes the butt of Ter's jokes, due to his constant wackiness and censored swearing. Unlike Meg from Family Guy, The Flock don't frequently abuse Chuck, because they genuinely care for him as a worthy member of the Flock. Though his goofy and happy-go-lucky zaniness often land him in madness-inducing situations. Character Tic - Has a tendency to laugh like Daffy Duck and/or Woody Woodpecker when he acts crazy in the show. - Courtesy of archival recordings of Mel Blanc Understanding Boyfriend - Despite his constant silliness and wackiness, he can be sympathetic to Stella when she's down. Pop-Cultured Badass - He usually combines pop culture references with his slapstick comedy with good results. Nice, Mean, and In-Between - The Mean to Hal's Nice and Stella's In-Between. Cloudcuckoolander - Especially in ABX, He's very screwy and silly. Comically Cross-Eyed - He did this a lot. Stella Adaptational Personality Change - She's more rebellious and sassier than her game incarnation, her comic incarnation, and especially her movie incarnation. Adorkable - Especially when it comes to bubbles. Tomboy - Usually depicted as this Character Tic - Has a tendency to wag her tail when she's excited in the show. Character Development - In the first two episodes of season 1, Stella was a walking ball of self-absorbed, boastful egotism and becomes more sweeter, adventurous, and fun-loving Innocent Blue Eyes - She has a pair of blue eyes to denote her as the member of the flock. Valley Girl - Speaks like one in this Cartoon Network incarnation. Berserk Button - Don't ever steal or read her secret diary, never ever assume that she sounds like a boy (because of her tomboyish voice), and don't get her started with messing with her crest bangs. The Flock knows it, even the pigs, except for two Minion Pigs. The Big Girl - She's sassy and aggressive, and for a Bourke's Parakeet, is by far the second strongest female bird on the flock. Tomboy with a Girly Streak - Stella is the most tomboyish bird out of all the female members of the flock. But she isn't above going to the spa, getting a talon polish and a pedicure. Not a Morning Person - She smashes her alarm clock while waking up. Fortunately, she has a lot of infinite spares. Tomboyish Voice - Courtesy of Nicole Sullivan. She makes her Supergirl voice as tomboyish as possible. Jerk with a Heart of Gold - She's brash, sassy, pushy, and rebellious, but still a good-hearted bird. Opposites Attract - With Chuck. She's tomboyish, inquisitive and athletic, while he's screwy, goofy and wacky. Official Couple - With Chuck. Tomboy and Girly Girl - The parkour-loving Tomboy to Matilda's gardening Girly Girl. Red All of the Other Reindeer - Inverted. He is seen as a companion and a savior by Piggy Island after his anger helped saving the eggs. Adorkable - He has these moments when he's reading. Adaptation Personality Change - Though his retains his anger and compulsiveness, Red, once a bossy Angry Bird, is presented here as a carefree kind-hearted cardinal. Not that that's necessarily a bad thing. Autotune - He has an ability to mimic auto-tune. Deadpan Snarker - Red certainly knows how to comment on the idiocy of Chuck. The Conscience - He's the voice of reason for Chuck. Character Development - Eventually becomes the second most important and fleshed out bird, next to Bomb, enough to be considered the tritagonist. A Lizard Named "Liz" - A northern cardinal named Red. Berserk Button - Don't call him a pipsqueak, don't rejecting apologies and offers of friendship, or never mess with him, his brother and his friends. He does not tolerate being pranked in a humiliating way. Chuck learned it the hard way in The Movie Wins by Doing Absolutely Nothing - Red does this all the time and he's proud of it. Great Detective - His alter-ego is simply based on Sherlock Holmes. The Slacker - Unlike Angry Birds Toons, he is depicted as carefree and a goody two-shoes. Skyward Scream - Red does this when something reached his anger limit. Good All Along A Day in the Limelight - "Poached Eggs" centers on Red proving to Bomb and the Flock how much of an angry bird he is when the pigs steal the eggs while the birds defeat an insect who landed on one of the eggs. "The Big Setup" is about Red and Terence saving their eggs and the caged Flock while having a brotherly bond with each other. Red's Mighty Feathers revolves around Red being tired of being the only bird without powers, then Mighty gives Red a power, which gives the flock a huge advantage. Kick the Son of a Bitch - Reason why viewers root for him is because most of Red's enemies are usually worse than Edgar. Large Ham - When he reached his anger limit, he does a Skyward Scream. The Quiet One - Start off like this when he first enters the anger management class before Bomb entered, until when the Flock welcomes him to the team with open arms and lets him talk, he says his first line. Red Oni, Blue Oni - The blue to Chuck's goofy, wacky, nonsensical red. Big Brother Worship - Red looks up to Ter and always cares for him. Constructed in most episodes, when it mostly comes down to bravery and respect. DreamWorks Face - He has this face when he has an idea. Brooding Boy, Gentle Girl - The Brooding Boy to Ruby's Gentle Girl. Lustful Melt - It happens to him when he gets kissed by Ruby The Blues Adaptation Dye-Job - The Blues has different shades of blue rather than the usual same colored feather they sported in the games and in Angry Birds Toons to make the three more distinguishable. Age Lift - In the games, The Blues are Tagalong Kids. Here, they're pre-teens. Big Eater - They have a greatly gigantic appetite, especially Jay Comic Trio - They're a comedic trio when they have their humorous moments Berserk Button - Don't insult their brotherly relationship or you fear their wrath Same-Sex Triplets - They're triplets, and they're all male. White Sheep - The Flock treat them respectfully like this. Nice, Mean, and In-Between - Jay is the In-Between, Jake is the Mean, and Jim is the Nice Sibling Team - Whenever they confront the pigs, they always fight as a trio, never single. Vocal Dissonance - Jay, Jake, and Jim sound more like teenagers, thanks to Danny Pudi, Eric Bauza, and Ben Schwartz. Jay Adorkable - He has these moments when he's fanboying about something scientific Smart Guy - Although not in the levels of Hal, he's the smartest bird of all Deadpan Snarker - Especially towards his brothers' stupid behavior. Berserk Button - Don't ever mess with his younger brothers. Foolish Sibling, Responsible Sibling - Jay is the responsible sibling to Jake and Jim's foolish siblings. Dope Slap - When his brothers do or say something stupid, Jay will slap them silly. Only Sane Man - Jay is the sanest of the trio, but he can have his wacky moments. Cool Big Bro - He's well-intentionally protective to his brothers. The Stoic - He rarely has these moments. Tornado Move - He uses this ability when he and his brothers split, just for fun, or organizing things. Trademark Favorite Food - He absolutely loves lasagna. Adaptational Intelligence - Not only is he a respectful leader to his trio, but a nerdy scientist. Jake and Jim Red Oni, Blue Oni - Jake and Jim are the wacky, crazy, nonsensical Red to Jay's intelligent, clever, wise Blue. Trickster Twins - Usually depicted as them. Cloudcuckoolander - Jim is more sillier than his older brothers. Kidanova - Jake is always depicted as this. The Ditz - Jim is depicted as this. Schemer - Jake is depicted as this as well, because he has pulled some craziest schemes in Piggy Island Those Two Guys - With each other. They really have a specific role, even for some comic-relief and musical moments. Speech Impediment - Jim often rolls his B's when he speaks. Single Minded Twins - Although not in the levels of Delia & Deidre Dennis, they're still silly and single minded. Motor Mouth - Jim started here but not as fast as Chuck Sesquipedalian Loquaciousness - Jim uses many incredulous synonyms when he rambles. Terence All of the Other Reindeer - He suffers the feelings of this when he feels that the pigs don't like him because they believe him to be a grumpy, scary monster. Grumpy Bear - Like Bomb, he is also one of the birds on Piggy Island to be perpetually-annoyed. Berserk Button - If you're a member of the Flock, do not, under any circumstances ever, insult his family, his little brother, and his Flock, or he'll goes insane with frustration and begins smashing your brains into milkshakes. Big Brother Instinct - He is this to Red. In-Series Nickname - He is often referred to as "Ter" by The Flock (Except Red). Burning with Anger - When he gets really mad. Characterization Marches On - He was a lot more stoic, but grumpy in the first few couple of episodes. Nowadays, he shows much more expression whilst maintaining his cool, restrained nature. Cloudcuckoolander's Minder - The frayed tether to reality for Chuck. Offscreen Teleportation - When the birds at anger management go to the beach to see the pigs arriving, Chuck uses his Super Speed. To his surprise, Terence is already there. Death Glare - His secret weapon, especially when it's applied to Edgar. The Comically Serious - He sometimes acts like this. Hates Being Alone - In Ready, Aim, Fire!!, Ter is able to admit to the Flock that he doesn't really hates them, he hates being alone. That's why he's welcomed to the Flock Big Ol' Eyebrows - He has them and was mocked in his youth for it. Big Brother Mentor - To Red. He taught him everything he knows about wrestling and that's not exactly a bad thing at all. In fact, it's good. Noodle Incident - In "A Birdy Morning", what Terence did to get assigned to anger management class is never made clear. We just see Hal and Matilda staring at him in gobsmacked horror and shivering by what the latter read in his file to elaborate, the only clues we get are sirens, anvils, screams, and Terence's resting sourpuss face and growls. Jerk with a Heart of Gold - He is an antisocial, bitter, and grouchy sourpuss of a bird who loathes bad things that keep happening to him, but he truly helps the flock in defending the eggs. The Big Guy - In this incarnation, Ter is the strongest of the Flock; whenever there's a need for brute strength, he's the bird to call. Gentle Giant - He is the biggest member of the Flock. Despite his imposing figure and being the grumpiest on the outside, but likely he's the nicest on the inside and genuinely wants to help the birds protect the eggs from the pigs. Character Development - Starts off as grumpy, cynical, aloof, sarcastic, and angry, then he slowly becomes helpful, caring, sly, and thoughtful. Aloof Big Brother - Ter has this relationship with Red. Bubbles The Baby of the Bunch - The youngest of the Flock. Big Eater - When it comes to candy, dessert, and fruits Sweet Tooth - Bubbles loves all kinds of sweets, especially candy. The Klutz - He can be clumsy at times The Cutie - An adorable, klutzy, ditzy little oriole who has orange feathers. Berserk Button - Don't mistake him for a female or steal the candy supply from Piggy Island Kid-Appeal Character - On the subject of "weak on the outside, but mighty on the inside". Sanity Slippage - Bubbles's mind bursts like a bag of popcorn when he goes mad from candy withdrawal. Among his resulting shenanigans include swallowing an empty beehive, thinking it's a jawbreaker. Badass Adorable - Duh! Speech Impediment - Bubbles has a cute little lisp which can be extremely adorable or just plain sweet Cheerful Child - He's a bit of an airhead but he's happy-go-lucky, and very excitable. Mighty Eagle Adaptational Badass - He can beat pigs 10 times his size. All-Loving Hero - His compassion for all living beings (especially The Flock) is his defining traits. Badass Baritone - Peter Cullen's voice has only gotten more deep than his G1 Optimus Prime voice, and even more badass. Benevolent Boss Big Good - Of the entire flock. Big Ol' Eyebrows - Sports some impressive eyebrows. Hope Bringer Lightning Bruiser - It's on and off the screen in less than a second and will annihilate any obstacles in its path, not to mention sending Edgar's minions to prison. The Mentor - He guides the Flock in this show. Perpetual Molt - His flight path is marked by a trail of feathers. Ruby Adorkable - She comes across as lovably goofy and awkward when she's around Red. Hello, Nurse! - Usually depicted as Red's love interest Adaptational Attractiveness - This incarnation of her makes her much more attractive. Brainy Brunette - While she's certainly smart, Ruby also has some traits of Fiery Redhead mixed in. Official Couple - With Red. Luminescent Blush - Usually when particularly angry/embarrassed/shy. Affectionate Nickname - Red calls her "Rubily". Cool Big Sis - Towards The Blues. Ironic Name - A real-life ruby is a gemstone. Beware the Nice Ones - She may be sweet and generous, but be careful of her insanely fiery temper. Spicy Latina - And how. Little Miss Badass - She can beat pigs with her fireball power. Neat Freak - She hates germs and cleans at every opportunity she has. She tries to get over it later on with good results. Playing with Fire - She has fire powers, nuff said. Red Oni, Blue Oni - The smart, beautifully intelligent, and studious blue to Stella's tomboyish, sassy, and brash red. Sarcasm Mode - How she puts up with Chuck's pranks. Phoneaholic Teenager - She's sometimes on her phone or uses her phone to take selfies. Fiery Redhead - She's smart, beautiful, and tough. Sexy Secretary - Her duties to Bomb seem more secretarial than anything. Poppy All Women Are Lustful - Let's just say that she's the Angry Birds equivalent to the Kanker Sisters to Chuck's Eds. As soon as she sees Chuck, she immediately becomes smitten for him. It seems that her idea of getting a man is to shower him with some very forward displays of affection. All Drummers Are Animals - She can get a little too carried away with her drums. Attention Whore - Up to satisfyingly Daffy Duck levels of it. Big Beautiful Woman - Helps that her human form has a pear shaped figure Berserk Button - Don't tell her to be quiet. Seriously, don't The Big Girl - In Genki Bird form. Big Ego, Hidden Depths - She acts like a narcissist, but it's shown in Season 4 that her self-centered behavior has taken a toll on her self-esteem. When Stella rightfully calls her out for her narcissism and obnoxious behavior and even says that even Dahlia makes a better leader than her, she actually breaks down into tears and admits her flaws. Easily Forgiven - In contrast of Gale, Willow, Luca, Dahlia, and Poppy forgive Leonard rather easily upon learning the truth. Or at least they handle the revelation better. Everyone Has Standards - She loves to pull harmless pranks on others ala Fools in April to make others happy, but she outright loathes humiliating her friends and the Flock For Happiness - Poppy's main goal is to make everyone happy, laugh at her comedic antics at that, and she even pulls life-saving pranks on April Fool's Day for not just the entertainment value, but the amusement of the Flock, the pigs, and her friends. It's All About Me - Poppy was already egotistical, but she tones it down when she bonds with the rest of the flock. Jerkass - A well-characterized one who starts out like this. She gets better later. Jerk with a Heart of Gold - She can be selfish, egotistical, and arrogant, but really, all she wants is friends and she cares about the Flock and her friends. At one point, she promises to make her pranking more joy inducing, and every episode afterwards has her keeping that promise. Blush Sticker - Has really large ones. Death from Above - Her special ability has her do this. Trauma Button - Humiliation of her friends really worries her The Prankster - She loves to make people laugh, and often plays practical jokes. In fact, this is Poppy's greatest pleasure in life, but she limits herself to not physically humiliating anyone though. Her pranks in April Fools are not only harmless, but they are hilariously funny. Prince of Pranksters - Her pranks become very joy inducing on April Fools, and not in a bad way. This Is a Drill - Her ability launches her downwards, "drilling" through blocks. Dahlia Action Girl - While she's still the smart one, she's a lot more actiony than previous incarnations. Adorkable - Up to 11 Berserk Button - Don't bother her while she's in the middle of an experiment and mention the Wacky World of Tex Avery. Brainy Brunette - Her body is colored brown, and she's the smartest of Stella's flock. Deadpan Snarker - She's this to Poppy. She's more classy than Chuck and Silver, but she can still snark when she gets sarcastic Dude Magnet - Almost every male character in Piggy Island, excluding Bomb, Red, Chuck, Hal, The Blues, Luca, and Bubbles, fancies her due to her beauty, her smarts, and her hips. Expy - The Distaff Counterpart of Bomb. Both birds are very intelligent. Beware the Nice Ones - Do NOT ruin her inventions or bother her while she's in the middle of an experiment. Cloudcuckoolander - Though actually a very intellectual one. Fascinating Eyebrow - Often depicted with this, due to her inquisitive and experimental nature. Brains and Brawn - She's the brains to Poppy's Brawn Genius Bruiser - Her teleports come with a somersault kick at the end. Hartman Hips - Her hips are far wider than Matilda's hips. Ms. Fanservice - A rather oblivious example. And man, is she ever? Have you not seen her human form's wide hips? And she's got one nice junk in the trunk. The Owl-Knowing One - She is stated to be a great horned owl. Also the most intelligent of Stella's flock. Weaponized Teleportation - Dahlia can phase through solid objects. Luca Berserk Button - Don't ever call him a baby. Expy - Of The Blues. He also has some shades of The Lancer like they did. Glass-Shattering Sound / Make Me Wanna Shout - His screams are strong enough to shatter glass blocks, but they can't travel through stone. Innocent Blue Eyes - He has a pair of dark blue orbs to denote his young age. Kid-Appeal Character - An ankle biter. Tagalong Kid - He's younger than the rest of Stella's flock, and yet he participates in his friends' pig bashing. Willow A Friend in Need - Instead of fleeing immediately, she chooses not to just leave her friends and help them. Berserk Button - Don't disturb her when she's in a creative mood. Also, pigs destroying the island she and her friends live in. Cloudcuckoolander - She likes to daydream and is sometimes not mentally attached to the real world. Everything's Better with Spinning - Her power is turning on her side and rapidly spinning through blocks in one direction. Expy - The Distaff Counterpart of Hal. Both are Precision-Guided Boomerang Birds, though she pulls it off much differently than Hal. The Heart - In Stella's flock. Nice Hat - She's never seen without her big toque. Shrinking Violet - Has shades of this. Her shyness sometimes prevents her from expressing how she truly feels. Tomboy And Girly Bird - The Girly Bird to Stella's Tomboy. True Blue Femininity Gale Adaptational Heroism - Gale is more heroic than in the Angry Birds Stella cartoon. Femme Fatale - At first, she's on the villain's side, currently she's the hero's side. Action Girl - She's just as good in fights as Stella is. Good All Along - She is actually on the Flock's side, much to Stella's delight. Hello, Nurse! - The male birds have this reaction when she made her entrance. Berserk Button - Mentioning the golden egg that turned her into gold seems to flip a switch in his head. Buxom is Better Jerk with a Heart of Gold - Sure, she's vain, but she's not selfish Big Sister Instinct - She's very protective of her best friend, Stella, when anyone mocks her. She also shows this when Edgar's minions attempt to attack Stella. Hartman Hips - Not as wide as Matilda's hips or Dahlia's hips, but, DAMN, her hips are seductively hypnotic. Smarter Than You Look - In spite of her princess traits, she's shown to quite intelligent, surprising the Flock with her knowledge of Piggy Island. Hair-Trigger Temper - Ever since she got usurped by King Cooks-a-lot (which is revealed to be Edgar Baconhooves), Gale gets angry with minimal provocation at virtually anything that comes out of her mouth. Trauma Button - Anything related to the golden egg sends her into a flashback-riddled nervous breakdown. Sexy Walk Silver The Hyena - She laughs at Chuck's hilarious jokes. All of the Other Reindeer - The other pigs treat her as both a friend and an outcast since she's a bird. The Cloudcuckoolander Was Right - On more than a few occasions, Silver has been right to act suspicious with the strange inhabitants around her. Conspiracy Theorist - Living by herself has given her some extremely backwards ideas of how the world works Cuckoo Snarker - Silver can snark if the situation calls for it. Speech Impediment - The way she speaks is in a southern drawl and a lisp Genki Girl - She can have these moments when she's goofing off. Berserk Button - Making fun of her buck teeth is DEFINITELY not a good idea. Beware the Nice Ones - She's kind and goofy, but you don't wanna mess with her team. Fish Eyes - her eyes will suddenly jiggle around and point in opposite directions at various points. Large Ham - You can tell Cristina Pucelli was having fun with Silver, as in every scene she's in, she chews the scenery all the way. Bear Hug/The Glomp - Seems pretty fond of giving these out to Chuck. Brutal Honesty - A ditzy and insensitive variant Fun Personified - Her literal job is to be charming and entertaining Beware the Silly Ones - She's not afraid to show off her angry side if someone messes with her or her friends. Childhood Friends - Chuck and Silver first became the best of friends in Aviantopia Kindergarten. Cloudcuckoolander - After being raised by the pigs and being trained by Chuck, expect her to be as goofy as them. My God, What Have I Done? - After her realization of being a nuisance towards the Flock sans Chuck, due to being raised by pigs, takes full effect, Silver is horrified with herself of how much an annoyance she acted. Talkative Loon - Big time! Interspecies Adoption - Her backstory still stands. The Mad Hatter - Of the entire Flock, not as much as Chuck, but still. Undying Loyalty - Despite being the most goofiest bird, she's always there to help the Flock and her piggy friends. Toothy Bird - She is raised by pigs, what can you expect? Vocal Dissonance - Silver will occasionally slip into an excessively goofy tone of voice reminiscent of Pinkie Pie, making her sound a lot more wacky Tony Badass Bandolier Badass Cousin - He's one of the older members of the Flock and is still as strong and formidable as the others. Big Fun Fearless Fool - He fears no enemy, but he does admit that Baron Harmful scare Gentle Giant - More so than Terence. Heavy Russkie Large Ham - The largest of the Flock Lovable Jock The Big Guy - Along with Ter, Ol' Tony often found himself fillin' this role. Might have to do with his Russian drawl. Kill It with Ice - Tony uses Frost as a weapon against Edgar in some episodes Frost (Ice Bird) Adaptational Comic Relief - While he retains his well-mannered nature, he's hilarious at times. Amusing Alien The Ditz - He is on the level of Ed from Ed, Edd, n Eddy. Sweet Tooth - He adores sweet candy and milkshakes. Fish Out of Water - Innocent Aliens - He comes in peace, literally An Ice Person - His special ability consists of turning whatever he touches into ice. Astonishingly Appropriate Appearance - A bird who can freeze things is shaped like an ice cube. Shipper on Deck - Frost creates a romantic mood for Ruby and Red. Trademark Favorite Food - Gummi Bears. The Pigs in General Adaptational Heroism - The Pigs (with some exceptions) are much more sympathetic and heroic than in the game series, having become the free-spirited goofballs they are as a result of being treated kindly by the Birds, which also triggered the honor of their friendship with the Flock. The Atoner - Become co-guardians of the Eggs with The Flock Good Feels Good - The pigs figure this out when they help the birds save Piggy Island and the Eggs Amazing Technicolor Wildlife - Green pigs. King Matthew Smoothcheeks II The Good King - King Matthew has maintained peace among the birds and for a good reason - To never steal the eggs ever since a long time ago. When the pigs arrived, he accidentally wrecked Bomb's house with regret (even writing off Bomb's understandable calling out with "it was his fault he wrecked it") but is angry when his kingdom is taken over by Edgar. Big Eater - Matthew has an healthy obsession with eating and loves to eat healthy and/or unhealthy amounts of food in one go and has a craving for the most bizarre foods imaginable such as tomato sauce stuffed inside a bacon covered turkey. Large Ham - Big time. Manchild - Downplayed in this show. 100% Adoration Rating - He's loved so dearly by his subjects that it's not uncommon for the Minion Pigs to have sets of King Smoothcheeks merchandise in their homes. Minion Pigs Annoying Laugh - While some of them have a rather cute giggles, the others have this. Breakout Characters - They have a fair share of screentime in this series as well. Big Eater - Not as much as King Pig however. Crouching Morons, Hidden Badasses - While the birds able to protecting them easily, the minion pigs actually able to overshadow them by attacking Edgar from above in occasions. Expy - If Angry Birds X is any indication, they could be this to The Minions from Despicable Me and the Rabbids Richard the Corporal Pig Cool Helmet - His helmet makes him harder to destroy. Beware the Silly Ones - Richard is deeply silly, but push him and his friends too far, and he'll tear you limb from limb Large Ham - Not as much as Matthew. Cloudcuckoolander's Minder - To Matthew Smoothcheeks Drill Sergeant Nasty - Is this to the minion pigs, always shouting at them. Number Two - Seems to be a second in-command to King Pig. Nigel the Foreman Pig Badass Mustache - He even had it as a piglet! Mismatched Eyes - Has a black eye and a blue eye. The blue eye is blind. Deadpan Snarker - To Marf. The Scrooge - He hates Christmas. Even more than Bomb used to. Jerk with a Heart of Gold - While he's very irritable, he cares about The Flock just as much as his fellow pigs; his outbursts are triggered when he feels the pigs has been treated unfairly by Edgar in some way. Leonard Smoothcheeks (King Mudbeard IV) Action Dad Dark Secret - Leonard and King Mudbeard are one and the same. Only he and Matthew knew. Sheep in Sheep's Clothing - In a short time, Bomb thought he's about to steal the eggs, but he realizes he's actually protecting the eggs Good Parents - Leonard is absolutely willing to pass the crown to Matthew Straight Man - He is the Straight Man to his son, Matthew Smoothcheeks Large And In Charge - His status as the former king of the pigs is easily showcased by the fact he's the kindest of them all. Mario the Professor Pig Lovable Nerd - He can be inventive most of the time. Bungling Inventor - Averted. Mario is a much smarter pig than the Minion Pigs, and an incredibly competent inventor, filling his laboratory with various contraptions, gadgets, and inventions. The Professor - And how! Voice of Reason - He is this to Matthew. Mad Scientist - He's a good and likable pig, but otherwise follows this trope a tad bit. Doug the Chronicler Pig Badass Grandpa - He's a hero to the pigs. It's been mentioned in the story that he's a World War II combat veteran. Blind Without 'Em - Can't see one bit if his glasses are lost. Catchphrase - "Toons these days." Cool Old Guy - An elderly man who tells stories and is a nice guy. Deadpan Snarker - Never misses a chance to snark it up. Ross the Freckled Pig Catch-Phrase - 'Waaa-hohohee!!' whenever he goes overexcited. Made of Iron - The worst he suffers from crashes and falls is a little dizziness. The Klutz - Unlike other minion pigs, as he shown to accidentally ruined the pigs' map of the location to where the birds are twice. Youthful Freckles - Has six dots, with three on each cheek, and they're very noticeable. Bad Piggies Edgar the Chef Pig Adaptation Name Change: Renamed "Edgar George Pottymouth Cootiebrains Diarrheastein Stinkersprinkles Z. Baconhooves Esquire" in the show, which, props to the creators of the show for taking a name like "Chef Pig," and somehow making it even worse. Hilarious, but worse Adaptational Villainy - In the Angry Birds Christmas comic, Edgar was a Well-Intentioned Extremist who was snarky, but not really much of a villain. Here, he's a straight-up traitorous sadist who cares more about the Bird/Pig rivalry, and seems to have a lot more determination in usurping Matthew and stealing eggs than he should. Big Bad - The main antagonist of the entire series up until ABX: The Fine-Feathered Movie. He's the most powerful and dangerous threat in Piggy Island, after all. Unlike the other pigs, He sees The Flock's belief that a children incased in eggs is absurd and tries to steals the eggs so he can eat them at various points. Dumbass No More - He's way more cunning than on the Toons series, thanks to an upgrade to his personality. Ax-Crazy - How crazy he was before is debatable, but as the show progresses, he gets crazier. It reaches its zenith when he goes One-Winged Angel. Berserk Button - He has many. Though Bomb himself is one. For instance, when served hotcakes for breakfast instead of eggs. Diabolical Mastermind - He wants to take Piggy Island over to make room for an eight-way omelet feast, made more disturbing since he also has cartoon physics. Heel-Face Turn - He removes his evil side and changes his villainous ways in the movie Moral Myopia - Steals The Flock's children with the intention of eating them then has the gall to get pissed when they retaliate. Benevolent Boss - Towards his other henchmen. He smiles when he realizes his minion pigs still care about Matthew upon gazing at the photo of Matthew feeding them apples and bacon, which he decides to let them go to Matthew and then even gives his most submissive and loyal minions a medal. Bad Boss - To Marf and Frank. Flowery Insults - Edgar LOVES to insult people. A lot. Sympathy for the Hero - He usually shows shades of this, as the episode, King vs. King, shows when The Flock is thoroughly defeated that the eggs will be eaten by King Smoothcheeks I, and Edgar appears to show them sympathy and tells them to not lose hope. When they listened to him, he gleefully roots for them Haughty "Hmph" - Just like the Sour Kangaroo, He belts out quite a few of these when he hears Bomb's ridiculous beliefs about hatchlings inside eggs. Manipulative Bastard - Towards Matthew. Hair-Trigger Temper - Uh, yeah. Flipping out is one of his default moods. Jerkass - And not just towards his enemies; he's abusive to Marf and Frank as well. Expy - He is this with King Candy/Turbo from Wreck-It Ralph, Dr. Ivo Robotnik from AoStH, Starscream, Joker, Professor Poopypants, Gargamel, and Skinner from Ratatouille Visionary Villain - He wanted to steal the eggs to create an eight-way omelet feast and gets Ter's diner out of business and goes to make an epic speech about it. Hot-Blooded - Boiling blooded to the extent of whacking his toque Jerkass - And not just towards his enemies; he's abusive to the Minion Pigs as well. Surrounded by Idiots - In ABX, Edgar is a very cunning and crafty character, but his porcine minions are all a bunch of idiots. Adorkable - Believe it or not, he surprisingly shows traits of this trope, even before and after his Heel-Face Turn. Helps of how sociably awkward he is when he is forgiven by the Flock Evil Chef - With the toque and Snidely Whiplash mustache to come with it. The Starscream - In ABX, his main attempts are not only stealing the eggs, but also usurping King Pig's throne and wears his crown. Pet the Dog - Despite being the main antagonist of the show, he treats Marf, Frank, and his minions with respect Slasher Smile - At first he only tends to normally smile evilly, then after revealing his true real Joker-esque nature, he finally sports a deviously horrendous one, probably thinking of the fun he'll have cooking the Flock's eggs. Sanity Slippage - From well-meaning, brilliant chef hoping to solve all the problems in Piggy Island or at least to teach young children the joy of culinary, to a crazy person hoping to steal the eggs. Marf and Frank Kindhearted Simpleton - Marf is the nicest and sweetest member in Edgar's group; however he really isn't that bright. Evil Counterpart - Frank is to Richard and Marf is to Ross. Or at least they used to be. The Chew Toys - They have been blown up, frozen, melted, run over, flattened, squashed, tied together... at least half of the humor in the show revolves around them getting whacked or bonked by Chuck. My God, What Have I Done? - They're truly ashamed of themselves when they realize that they almost ate three pre-hatched kids. The Dog Bites Back - Though usually undyingly loyal to Edgar, there are a whole lot of good times they attempt revenge over his abusive treatment of them and succeed. Fat and Skinny - They contrast appropriately in appearance. Figuratively, Marf is the short dumb one and Frank is the tall smart one. Dirty Coward - Frank resembles his master very much on this, being a bully who likes to pick only on Marf whom he deems as weaker than him and being quite open about it being more fun. The Ditzes - Frank is more smarter than Marf, which isn't saying a whole lot. Category:Tropes